Memory
by CherryBomb143
Summary: What would you do if the person you loved didn't know who you were and everything you had was a distant memory?
1. The Dinner

Kurt was happy. In fact he was more than happy, he was complete. In that moment, lying on the bed next to the man he loved he felt as if there was nothing he couldn't face, nothing he couldn't do. He was ready to conquer the world. As long as he had Blaine he could do anything and be anything. He was free. In that moment there was nothing but the warmth of their bodies as they laid together, the feel of their sheets beneath them and the pure bliss of their love. Kurt had everything he ever wanted, he didn't want a single thing to change; he wanted to stay suspended in their perfect moment forever. But like most things in Kurt Hummel's life, what he wanted and what he got were two very different things.

* * *

><p>"Come on! It'll be fun." Kurt said to Blaine as he sat on the bed. Blaine just stared.<p>

"No it wont." Blaine replied sullenly. Kurt wanted to go to McKinley High's annual benefit dinner, it was helping raise money for one thing or another. "It's going to be formal and boring." Blaine continued and looked at Kurt. He was way to tired to even think about going out.

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "But the rest of the Glee club will be there! At least that part of it will be fun," He paused, "And besides I'll be there. Would you go for me Blaine?" Kurt asked and sat down so he was straddling Blaine's waist. Blaine looked wryly up into the other boy's crystal gaze and felt his heart flutter uncontrollably. "Of course I'd go for you." He replied truthfully and Kurt smiled a small smile.  
>"So does that mean we're going?" Kurt asked and his face lit up with hope.<p>

Blaine couldn't bear to say no to that face. "Okay, we'll go."

"Thank you!" Kurt all but shrieked and smashed his lips against Blaine's as fast as he could. Blaine Anderson chuckled slightly and held his boyfriend tightly thinking that he could never love anybody more than he did Kurt. Ever.

* * *

><p>The dinner ended quicker than Kurt would've wanted it to and soon everybody was making their way out to their cars. The entire Glee club walked together across the road to the parking lot. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand and Kurt knew he was enjoying himself too. Everybody was laughing and giggling and Kurt felt ecstatic. "You guys parked over there?" Finn asked as he and Rachel walked in the general direction of their car.<p>

"Yeah, we're over there by the exit." Kurt replied and steered Blaine over. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said as he knew Finn would be staying at Rachel's house that night. "Okay, see ya!" Finn shouted and then the rest of the Glee club shouted their mixed goodbyes. Kurt was smiling as he slid into the passenger seat. Blaine was too.

* * *

><p>"See now that wasn't so bad wasn't it?" Kurt asked grabbing Blaine's hand.<p>

Blaine smiled and shrugged. "It was okay." But it was more than okay. Blaine had had the most fun tonight than he'd had in a while and it was all because of Kurt. His boyfriend scoffed and hit him playfully on the chest. "Just okay?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
>"Yeah, just okay." Blaine replied with a smirk.<p>

"How about now?" Kurt asked and kissed Blaine passionately. Blaine responded quickly kissing Kurt back with as much love and enthusiasm as he could muster. When they pulled away they were both breathless.

"Amazing." Blaine said as he smiled and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine could still hear the noises of joy coming from the parking lot as they stopped and waited at the lights. "When do you think they'll actually leave?" Blaine asked Kurt with a smile.<p>

"Give them ten minutes or so." Kurt replied with a smile.

Blaine laughed. "You don't want to go back and see them all off do you?"

"Nah. Let's just go home. I'm tired."

"Okay." Blaine replied and pushed the accelerator down as the light went green. His hand was in Kurt's and he had a warm feeling in his heart. He felt like everything was going to be okay. The only thing that was out of place in the beautiful night was the screech of tires and the smell of burning rubber as breaks were being slammed down on the asphalt. Blaine looked out the window, saw the headlights coming towards them and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know that chapter wasn't the best, but it will get better (hopefully). Don't forget to R&R ;)_


	2. Shattered

"Please, please wake up." Kurt whispered as he sat at his boyfriend's bedside. He wasn't supposed to be out of bed yet, but he couldn't leave Blaine. He couldn't go back to his room and stay there knowing there was a better than good chance his boyfriend was never going to wake up again. Never going to smile and tell Kurt how much he loved him. Never going to hold Kurt's hand when he got scared or just hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Kurt Hummel knew he was young, he knew other people would never understand, but even though Kurt was young; Blaine Anderson was his soulmate. He couldn't loose him. Ever. More tears slid down Kurt's face and he let out a small sad whimper. His heart was breaking, splintering into little tiny pieces at the very thought of loosing Blaine. "It'll be okay." A voice said and Kurt hadn't realized that Rachel had entered the room. She sat down next to Kurt and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "He'll be okay."

"I hope so." Kurt replied his voice breaking slightly. "I can't live without him Rachel. I can't."

"I know, I know." She said putting her head on his shoulder, "And you wont have too. Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Rachel." Kurt said almost lifelessly.

"I wont." She replied and Kurt put the arm that wasn't holding onto Blaine around her.

"Thanks Rachel, I love you." Kurt replied thankful that his best friend was here with him right now. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this alone.

"It's okay Kurt. I love you too." She whispered and put her other hand over Kurt and Blaine's intertwined ones.

* * *

><p>"We're all here for you." Sam said as he and the rest of the Glee club walked through the door of Blaine's hospital room. Rachel was still sitting next to him, like she had been all night, and now everyone else was starting to sit around them.<p>

Fin pulled a chair over and manoeuvred himself so that he was sitting on the other side of Rachel. "I'm so sorry bro." He said and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

All Kurt could do was give him a half-hearted smile as he looked around. Everybody was here for him. Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Rory, Sugar, Santanna, Brittany, Mr Schue _everybody._ But the person he wanted the most in the world wasn't. At least not in mind anyway. He looked back to Blaine.

"I've been praying for him non-stop. Everybody at my church has too." Mercedes said obviously looking for a way to fill the dead air.

"Thank you." Kurt replied, "Thanks to all of you. I don't know what I would do right now if you all weren't here."

"We're glad to be here too Kurt but we really need to talk about something. Blaine's parents, do they know he's here?" Mr Schue asked in his 'teacher tone'.

Kurt shook his head numbly, "No. I don't know how to contact them, we never really talked about them, and they're not listed as his next of kin either."

"Oh." Was all Mr Schue could say.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned back to Blaine. He... but no. It couldn't be!"He just grabbed my hand!" Kurt shouted standing up. "He squeezed it!" Kurt found himself on edge. Blaine groaned. His eyes fluttered open and Kurt sank back into his chair with a smile on his face. "Blaine!" He almost shouted, "You're awake. I knew you'd wake up!" He couldn't believe it! Blaine was awake! He was here, he was alive! He was... pulling his hand out of Kurt's. Kurt tried not to be too hurt when he did that or when he looked around the room at everybody like he wasn't sure why they were all there. He looked back at Kurt. Kurt smiled and reached for Blaine's hand again. "Blaine, honey, are you okay?" Kurt asked looking into his one true loves big warm eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry but... who are you? Where am I?" Blaine asked sitting up and pulling his hand out of Kurt's again.

"Your in the hospital, we were in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit the drivers side, they said you wouldn't wake up. I'm your boyfriend Kurt, remember?." Kurt replied tears forming in his eyes again. He was beginning to get a horrible feeling in his stomach.

Blaine shook his head. "Hospital.. Wait, I have a boyfriend?" He looked around, "No. I, I can't! It's impossible." He breathed looking back at Kurt. "Who are you really?"

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm not lying, I've been your boyfriend for a long time now."

"No. No, your not." Blaine said and looked around him, "Nurse!" He shouted, "Nurse!" It was quite clear to Kurt that he had no idea who any of the people around him were.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a small voice. His heart was breaking, shattering into tiny little pieces and he just couldn't bear it.

"Get out." Blaine said looking at the ceiling. "All of you, please leave." The rest of the Glee club left. Kurt hesitated a moment before he slowly followed them out thinking that he might die right then and there.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat outside Blaine's room on those horrible plastic waiting room chairs that were attached to the walls and floor. He was waiting for the nurse to come out and answer his questions. Why didn't Blaine remember him? Maybe he was going to loose Blaine after all. The thought made tears stream freely down Kurt's face, but at his point he was beyond caring. He was beyond caring about all the people walking past staring at him, about the fact that everybody in the Glee club, including Santana who was probably going to give him hell for it later, were watching him break down. The nurse emerged from Blaine's room in what seemed like an eternity longer. "How is he? Why doesn't he remember me?"<p>

The nurse looked at Kurt with sympathy and sighed. "Look I'll keep it simple. His brain is fine in relation to brain damage, but.. well, he's got a severe case of amnesia. He doesn't remember anything about his life. At least nothing since he was about thirteen."

"Will he ever get his memory back?" Kurt asked trying to take all of this in.

"There is no guarantee that he will ever remember his old life. All we can suggest for him is that after we release him from our care that he continues going to school and doing things he would usually do. Then just see what happens. Injuries to the brain are unpredictable as no two injuries are exactly the same but this has worked for people before and it might work for him. So all of you just need to take it slow with him, make sure he doesn't get too overwhelmed too fast. He'll be coming back for check ups frequently just to make sure we haven't missed anything."

"When will he be released?" Kurt asked feeling short of breath.

"Sometime next week or the week after depending on how he's coping. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you at this present point in time. You all should probably go home, I don't think he's going to want to see you all again." And with a sympathetic smile she turned and walked away. Kurt fell back against the wall, there was no chance Blaine would ever remember who he was. He closed his eyes and sank back down to his seat.

"She's right, we should go." Mr Schue said sadly and everybody started to move. "Are you coming Kurt?" He asked and Kurt shook his head slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied and when he opened his eyes again he was alone. All alone, with his boyfriend who was lying two meters away from where he was sitting, with no clue who he was. Kurt Hummel didn't think he had ever cried so much in his life.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again these will get better as time goes on. Hope you liked that though, sorry its taken me so long to update I've been super busy lately. Don't forget to R&R ;)_


	3. Driveway

Blaine Anderson sat up slowly in his bed. Everything was so strange, he felt so strange. The last thing he remembered he was a 13 year old boy preparing to ask someone out to his winter formal and the next thing he knew he was here, in a hospital bed. He looked different, felt different and sounded different. But that wasn't the thing that Blaine kept thinking about. He had a _boyfriend._ Blaine thought the other boy was lying at first but after he heard him crying outside of his room before he knew the other boy was telling the truth. He sighed. He needed a walk to clear his head, even if it was just around the hospital it would help. So with that he pulled himself up from his bed, still sore, and walked out of his room dragging his monitor and drip behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel woke up when he felt a slight bump and heard a noisy crash. He jerked up from his makeshift bed on the floor and looked to see what was going on. Blaine was facing him, sprawled out on the ground, his face a mask of pain. It was then that Kurt realized Blaine had tripped over him. "Oh I'm so sorry Blaine." He said feeling incredibly guilty for causing the man he loved more pain.<br>"What are you even still doing here?" Blaine asked as he groaned and sat up across from Kurt. Kurt tried to hide the pain that he felt at that question but by the look on Blaine's face he didn't think he did that very well.  
>"I love you Blaine." Kurt replied his blue eyes watering slightly, "Even if you don't know who I am."<br>"You really were my boyfriend?" Blaine asked his eyes filled with curiosity and fear. It just occurred to Kurt then, out of nowhere, that even though Kurt had always known he was gay, Blaine might not of. After all it was only last year when he was running around kissing Rachel and wondering if he could be Bi. When did Blaine discover the he liked boys? Did he think he was straight? Oh God. Kurt thought as a jolt of fear went through him, if Blaine though he was straight then Kurt may never get his boyfriend back. "Yeah I am." Kurt said and then hesitated, "I mean was, sorry."  
>"That's alright." Blaine said and then looked around, "Look, I should go. I have a killer headache and I'm really tired, sorry I woke you." Blaine tried to smile but Kurt knew then and there that all Blaine wanted to do was get away. Kurt knew his boyfriend too well to not know something like that, even though in that moment he wished he didn't. "That's okay. Goodnight Blaine." He said with a small sad smile.<br>"Goodnight Kip." Blaine said as he walked past Kurt and into his room. That part hurt the most. _Kip. _He didn't even care enough to remember Kurt's name! Kurt sighed as he laid back down, put his face into his pillow and tried (and failed) not to cry.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson sat on the steps leading up to the door of his house feeling more than a little confused. The taxi he'd ordered was long gone and Blaine was sitting down watching the fountain absentmindedly waiting for his family to come home. The key he had in his pocket didn't fit the door and it looked like there was no one home. The house looked different too. There were pink flowers in the hedges instead of purple ones, wrought iron gates instead of copper ones and he was sure the steps had never been this color marble before. He waited there for hours and hours until, just after the sun went down and night finally fell, a car pulled into the driveway. It wasn't his parents. Blaine started to get a bad feeling in his chest and suddenly he felt very small. An middle aged man, woman, a boy who looked to be about Blaine's age and a younger girl whom looked to be a year or two younger all got out of the car. They all stopped when they finally noticed Blaine sitting there and looked at him in slight alarm. "How did you get in here?" The man asked with a stern expression. Blaine blanched and had to swallow hard twice before he could find his voice. "I live here sir." Blaine replied in a small voice.<br>"No you don't. We do. Now I'm going to ask you again, how did you get in here?"  
>"I got in through the gate. The combination is 346892" Blaine replied standing up to meet the man in the eye. The man looked back at his daughter whom was giving Blaine a weird look. "Are you the one then?" The man asked angrily and stepped forward, "Are you the 'older man' who has been seeing my daughter?" The man was looking at Blaine like he was just begging Blaine to give him a reason to hit him.<br>"No!" Blaine exclaimed and took another step back, "No. Like I said I live here. Or, at least, I used to." Blaine then went on to tell the man about his accident and the fact that he couldn't remember anything since he was 13. "I'm sorry for intruding." He said when he was finished, "I should go." With that Blaine all but ran out of the driveway and away from the house.

He had no idea where he was going, he was just letting his feet carry him wherever they wanted to go. So when he arrived at a big house in the suburbs he was more than a little surprised. His feet forced him forward and before he knew it Blaine was standing on the door step breathing heavily. He knocked on the door...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry that's a little short but I really wanted to update and this is all I could do (because now I have to go off and work on various assignments). I hope you enjoy it anyway (is that the wrong word considering this chapter is a little sad?). Anyway, don't forget to R&R :P_


	4. Avery

Blaine swallowed hard as the door opened and a beautiful girl with big bright blue eyes opened the door. "Blaine?" She asked taken back. "Blaine, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years."

"Avery?" He asked as the name flitted into his mind. _Avery Meade, the girl I took to the winter formal. _

"Yeah, its me Blaine. What are you doing here?" She asked her eyes narrowing slightly, "The last time I saw you we were at the winter formal and you made a public announcement that you were gay. Didn't matter that I was your date or anything." She muttered the last part with a hint of resentment and the images flooded Blaine's mind. But... it didn't seem like him. It seemed like a stranger with his face and although his old self was saying he was gay, he present self was yelling at that younger version of himself to shut the hell up in the presence of such an amazingly beautiful girl.

"I have no idea what I was even thinking." He said as he smiled at her slowly, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's fine Blaine, I'm over it. Do you want to come in?" She asked and he nodded gratefully.

"Thanks." He said as she shut the door behind him.

"No problem." She said flashing him a perfect smile, Blaine felt his heart flutter excitedly. "Now, what brings you to my neighbourhood?"

Blaine hesitated only slightly before telling her everything.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and sank back onto his bed. He couldn't believe Blaine was gone. He just couldn't. Even though Blaine hadn't died, he'd still lost him. It'd been two weeks since Blaine had been released and Kurt hadn't heard a single word from him. Nothing. That was the worst part; knowing the Blaine was out there somewhere but being unable to touch him, to run his fingers through his hair, to tell him he loved him and to hear it said back with so much love and conviction that often made Kurt feel weak at the knees. But now he would never do that again. Ever.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Monday when it happened. Glee practise was long over, Rachel had sung a teary eyed ballad in Blaine's honour, and Kurt had sat there and tried to look composed. He was still trying to get the annoying song out of his head and stop thinking about Blaine and how much he'd missed him when the teacher called for the classes' attention. Principal Figgins was standing in the door way with a beautiful blue eyed girl and someone else Kurt couldn't see looking rather uncomfortable. "Uh, class," He stammered looking around until his eyes rested on Kurt, then he did everything he could to look away, "we have one new student and one old one returning to the halls of McKinley high. Please welcome Avery Meade and Blaine Anderson." He then turned to the teens in the doorway and Kurt felt his heart clench and his stomach drop. His ears had not mislead him, Blaine was here. He was walking into the classroom, he was taking a seat next to that Avery girl, he was ... he didn't... he hadn't looked at Kurt once. He hadn't so much as noticed him once. Kurt tried to hold back his tears but he knew it was going to be no use. With that he picked up his bag and ran out of the classroom.<p>

He met up with Rachel in the girl's bathroom five minutes after he sent her the text. "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't get away! Are you alright?" She asked as she took in his dishevelled tear struck appearance. Kurt shook his head and couldn't contain his sobs any longer. Rachel rushed forward and caught him in her arms and held him tight. To credit her, she didn't complain once that Kurt was bawling all over her new sweater. "Honey, what happened?" She asked as she stroked his hair slightly and gave him a tissue to wipe his eyes with. "B-Blaine." Kurt stammered. "He-He's here, at McKinley. He didn't even notice me Rachel!" Kurt sobbed slightly and shook his head, "He didn't even look once in my direction. He came to school with this blonde girl, he didn't notice anybody but her." Kurt sobbed harder and Rachel held him closer.

A freshman tried to enter the bathroom at the point but Rachel screamed at them until they left, Kurt felt bad for the poor girl but he was too busy crying to take much notice. "Thanks." He said as he hugged her again, he would've hated it if anyone found out he was sobbing in the girl's bathroom.

"It's okay sweetie, and I know this is hard right now but you've got to be strong. Everything is going to be okay."

"You really believe that?" Kurt asked wiping his eyes.

"I know it."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Because, no matter what happens I believe that you and Blaine are soulmates. I believe that the two of you will find a way to be together no matter what and maybe Blaine doesn't remember you right now but, he will. You just wait."

"Thanks Rach." Kurt said feeling slightly better, Blaine would realise who he was. All he had to do was try and get through to him, and that was exactly what Kurt Hummel was going to do.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry it was so short, it was meant to be longer but halfway through I just lost all my words. I just really wanted to update because I haven't done that since my computer died. I hope it was okay anyway :)_


End file.
